All He Needed
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: Somehow, she was all he needed... Kairi x Sora oneshot


**All He Needed**

"Sora?"

The boy in question looked up with a startled gasp, his back falling squarely against the mural behind him amidst his frantic efforts to stand. "Kairi" he choked, his cheeks burning, "h-how did you…I mean…did you know I was here?"

Kairi merely giggled at Sora's flustered exterior, her eyes warm and kind as she suddenly placed her hand against the stone wall and sighed fondly.

Sora thought she was really pretty when she did that. He loved how the pale luminescence of daylight would reflect off of her features in just the right manner, or when her silken red hair would fall in that special way across her eyes and kiss the apples of her rosy cheeks.

_God,_ she was beautiful, and painfully so. Sora had always found her to be a stunning creature that constantly made his heart race and his palms sweat, yet at the time he hadn't really known the proper word for what he was feeling.

Riku had assured him that it was love, but Sora wasn't so sure. Love, after all, seemed like a word that carried a whole lot of responsibility along with it, and he most certainly didn't think he was up to the challenge. Although being the Keyblade Master most definitely withheld a tremendous amount of constancy and strength, he knew that loving Kairi and loving her _right_ somehow seemed far more difficult.

When Sora fought he primarily only had to worry about himself, but with love he realized he had to put Kairi's feelings before his own without ever hurting her. If he somehow failed her and damaged her spirit beyond emotional repair, he would never forgive himself. It was this very recognition that forced him to understand that he loved her – he was now forever bound to her like a heart to its soul.

As Sora continued to contemplate his feelings Kairi watched him with a fond eye, her actions catching him completely off-guard the moment she took him by the arm and turned him to face her.

"Sora" she began, her tone soft, "You saw that I completed the paopu fruit drawing, didn't you?" He nodded so she continued, "Then…you know why that is, right?"

Again Sora nodded, yet this time he looked rather sad. He couldn't quite explain it, but at that very moment he felt as if Kairi deserved to be with someone far better – somehow who actually _knew_ what they were doing when it came to love.

Kairi seemed to take note of this sudden change, for her small white hand came up to cup his cheek and force him to meet with her dulcet gaze. "Sora" she whispered, her eyes gradually becoming glassy, "Why won't you answer me? Aren't I good enough for you?"

God, he wanted to tell her that she was all he'd ever need – more than he actually _deserved –_ yet his unbridled recklessness took over and he kissed her, instead. He kissed her because she was his to hold and to cherish, he kissed her because she was always so damn beautiful, he kissed her because he hated to see her sad, but above all, he kissed her because he loved her with all his heart. This, he knew, would never change.

Gently releasing Kairi so that he could gaze into her eyes, Sora smiled warmly once he spotted the unconditional love that was burning so ardently back at him.

Fondly interlocking his hand in hers, he finally managed to whisper a hushed 'I love you' into her ear, Kairi abruptly falling into the refuge of his arms before feverishly joining her lips to his amidst this sudden declaration. Pressing himself to her with a needy desperation, Sora only deepened their kiss as Kairi linked her arms about his neck and met his lips with hers again and again amidst their starved yearning for love and affection. As he kissed her he finally knew that she was his, and somehow…that was all he needed.

**A/N:** Wow, I actually finished this – I didn't think I would, but now that it's over…yay! lol Sorry for all the nasty, wince-inducing, gushy, rot your teeth sweetness, but I couldn't help it. I've always wanted to do a Kaiora, so now that I have…hopefully it meets your approval. Please tell me what you think! ;0)


End file.
